Adult Humor
Animators and writers at Pixar have often cited that the movies they make are for adults, just as much as they are for kids. As such, a certain amount of adult humor slips into their projects that kids won't get. ''Toy Story'' (1995) * One of Sid's toys, a fishing rod with Barbie legs, is a hooker. * While Andy starts looking around his room for Buzz, Mr. Potato Head quietly gets Woody's attention by having Etch draw a hangman noose. That means he's intending to hang Woody. * When Slinky stands up for Woody, Mr. Potato Head points to Slinky, removes his lips, and makes them kiss his butt, which makes Mr. Spell, Snake and one of the Troikas laugh. * When Bo Peep says to Woody, "Whadda ya say I get someone else to watch the sheep tonight?", she might be referring to having sex. * After Buzz tells Woody that he can fly around the room with his eyes closed, Woody calls Buzz "Mr. Light-Beer." * When all the other toys marvel at Buzz, he says to Woody, "I think the word you're searching for is 'Space Ranger'." Then, Woody says, "The word I'm searching for, I can't say because there's preschool toys present," referring to that he wanted to call Buzz a bad word. * After the toys cheer for Buzz after he proves to Woody that he can fly, Mr. Potato Head says to him, "The dolls must really go for you!" * During the Mrs. Nesbit scene, Buzz is "drunk" on imaginary Darjeeling (alcoholic tea), causing Woody to later reply, "I think you've had enough tea for today." * In one scene (before Woody calls them from Sid's house), Mr. Potato Head and Hamm are seen playing Battleship. * Right after that, when Hamm and Mr. Potato Head notice Woody, Mr. Potato Head says, "Son of a building block. It's Woody!" * Right around the end, Woody turns his head 360 degrees, which copies the 1973 horror film The Exorcist. ''A Bug's Life'' (1998) * During the circus scene, one of the Fly Brothers says to Francis (thinking he's a girl), "Hey, cutie! Wanna pollinate with a real bug?." He may be talking about sex. The flies being in love with Francis may also be a reference to homosexuality, although it's made clear that they had mistaken him for a girl, and were noticeably disgusted when they discovered Francis' actual gender. * After the mosquito drinks his "Bloody Mary - O+," he gets drunk. * After finding out that the "warriors" are circus bugs, Flik organizes a "meeting" with them. When Princess Atta questions it, Flik states that it's "strictly BYOB." BYOB is an acronym for "Bring Your Own Booze," while "booze" is a slang term for alcoholic drinks. * During the bloopers, Dr. Flora asks an ant (that was a fake), "So is there Mrs. Ant you have to tunnel home to?" * When the circus pulls onto Ant Island, Hopper shouts, "Wait a minute!" to stop them. Then Heimlich quietly says, "I think I'm going to wet myself!" He is referring to peeing because he's scared. * Also in the bloopers, Aphie pees in the Queen's lap, then farts. * Near the end, Francis tells a firefly to turn their butt off. * Also in the alternate bloopers, Slim swallows a bug. This may be a reference to cannibalism. * Quote: Hey, who ordered the poo-poo platter? ''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *When Buster runs into Andy's room he knocks down a log cabin playset. When he knocks it down, it's shown that Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head are having their own "fun." *Bo tells Buzz to give Woody a kiss when he finds him. He then says, "Alright, but I don't think it will be the same thing for me." He is meaning that he is not gay. *When the toys first encounter the Barbie toys in Al's Toy Barn, they gape at them as if attracted. Later, when meeting Tour Guide Barbie, Mr. Potato Head reminds himself repeatedly under his breath that he's a married spud, meaning he doesn't want Mrs. Potato Head to think he's cheating on her. *When Al wakes up from the TV, he says, "No, officer, I swear...," as if he was getting arrested for drunk driving. *When Woody tries to mimic his TV self by telling Bullseye to "run like the wind" and falling off with the saddle, Bullseye looks down and then walks away bashfully while covering his "privates." *When he sees the complex baggage conveyor belts at the airport, Mr. Potato Head drops a load out of his bottom. When someone is very surprised about something, they might jokingly say that they pooped their pants. *When Buzz was going after Woody's suitcase after Slinky got caught, Buzz gets a tag stuck on his waist that says: "Butte." *After Jessie springs into action to help Buster out of Andy's room in an emergency, Buzz's love-struck reaction causes his wings to go spring erect. This is suggestive of Buzz having been turned on by the new woman in his life. *If you look very closely at the Woody's Roundup merchandise, a track on one of the records is titled "Dam it all" (a pun on the phrase "Damn it all"). *When all of the toys made it to their first location, Hamm's cork fell and he says "Okay now don't look until I get my cork back." He is meaning that he does not want to show his privates to his friends. ''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) * During Mike and Celia's date, Mike accidentally mentions Sulley as being the most beautiful monster in Monstropolis when he shows up against the window, confusing Celia, who thinks Mike and Sulley are gay. * When Sulley explains to Mike about the situation he's in, they hide their faces behind the restaurant menu, much to Celia's anger. This may imply that Celia thinks Mike and Sulley are gay. * In one scene, when Sulley is looking for Boo in the restroom, he crawls on the floor and looks through the stalls from under the doors. Mike then comes and asks, "What are you doing?" Mike may have thought that Sulley was peeking through the stalls to see men use the restroom. * When the Yeti offers Mike and Sulley some yellow snow cones, Mike looks at it funny. Yellow snow is typically known for having been urinated on. The Yeti recovers him from the awkward pause by saying that it's lemon. * At one point, Waternoose can be seen drinking what appears to be human feces from a coffee cup. * After the scene when the CDA got the sock off from George's back, he got shaved, and his privates show. He covered them, but one CDA agent wanted him to uncover his privates by pulling off a piece of his fur the fastest way, and George uncovered his privates when he feels the pain. ''Finding Nemo'' (2003) * Quote: :Gurgle: Don't you people realize we are swimming in our own-- :Peach: Shh! Here he comes! * When Marlin and Dory are in the East Australian Current, Dory can be heard talking in her sleep saying, "Yes, I'm a natural blue.," referring to when a woman says that they did not dye their hair blond. * When Darla enters P. Sherman's office, The Murder from Bernard Herrmann's score for Alfred Hitchock's 1960 film Psycho underscores her arrival. This is indicative of the terror that Darla brings to the story, echoing the harrowing events from the Hitchcock movie. * While not exactly humorous, it should be noted that the group that Bruce is running for other sharks operates in a very similar manner to Alcoholics Anonymous, an organization that tries to help alcoholics recover from their addiction to alcohol. * When Dory and Marlin are trying to escape from Bruce, Bruce starts trying to bust down the door Marlin and Dory swim into. After breaking through the door, part of Bruce's face is seen through the crack of the door, and he says "Here's Brucey!" This entire scene parodies the horror film, The Shining in the memorable scene where the antagonist busts open a door with an axe and says "Here's Johnny!" * When Sheldon, Tad, Pearl, and Nemo are at the Drop Off, they refer to the back of the boat as a "butt," even when Nemo touched it despite Marlin mentioning its real name. * The decorative volcano inside the fish tank is named Mt. Wannahawkaloogie. "Hawking a loogie" is actually a slang term for throwing a spitball. * When Bruce accidentally causes all the mines surrounding his lair to explode after hitting one of them with a torpedo, when the mines finally explode, above the water several bubbles burst underneath a pelican, causing another to become disgusted and fly off. * The fullscreen version of the film (exclusive to the original 2003 US home release) accidentally (by expanding the aspect ratio vertically) revealed the visible portion of a woman's legs as she enters the waiting room, essentially showing some of her leg as the hem of her skirt is now seen. * At one point, P. Sherman euphemistically states that he needs to "see a man about a wallaby." This may or may not be authentic Australian English slang, but it's certainly similar to the British English euphemism "going to see a man about a dog/horse," which has the same meaning (going to relieve oneself). * When the AquaScum 2003 first scans the tank, Gurgle covers his privates. * One of the boats moored at Sydney Harbour is called "The Surly Mermaid." * Before Nigel gets Dory and Marlin out of Gerald's mouth, he exclaims "Love a Duck," a possible reference to a sexy girl bird. * When Dory and Marlin try to avoid Nigel right after that part, a seagull poops right in front of them, while Nigel looks at it awkwardly. * The life ring hanging on the wall of P Sherman's waiting room has the words 'Aussie Flosser' written on it, this may or may not be rhyming slang for Aussie Tosser, a derogatory term for Australians by British Citizens. ''The Incredibles'' (2004) * One of Syndrome's security guards watching the Omnidroid attack says "Okay! Every time they run, let's have a shot!" * When Syndrome discovers that Mr. Incredible married Elastigirl and had kids, he rudely remarks that they "got busy." * During a running scene of the film, Elastigirl calls the island "god forsaken." *While in Syndrome's base, Elastigirl looks at her butt in the mirror and sighs, referring to the phrase, "Does this make my butt look big?." *During the montage after Bob accepts the job and kissed Helen, they are seen sneaking past Violet to their bedroom. Then, both of them pinch each other's butts while passing through each other. *When Edna recognizes Bob, she then says "My God, you've gotten fat." *During the lawsuit scene at the beginning of the film, there is a newspaper that says "X-RAY VISION PEEPING TOM?" *In the "Wardrobe Malfunction" bloopers, Bob wears a singlet at his wedding. *Violet Parr's civilian clothes cannot "cloak" themselves, unlike her super suit. However, Violet is not willing to take her clothes off when she's invisible and not acting like a superhero. *Mirage to Syndrome: The next time you gamble, bet your own life! ''Cars'' (2006) *When everybody notices that Lightning was missing after Mack arrives in California, Mack asks "What? Did I forget to wipe my mud flaps?" This might mean he forgot to wipe off his poop. *When Sally asks what Flo what she sells while in traffic court, she says, "I have gas. Lots of gas." Ramone and Mater begin laughing loudly. They're probably cracking up about the gas that comes from farting from their tailpipes/butts. *During the first time McQueen had to fix the main street road and Red the firetruck ignored him, after McQueen got upset and said, "I shouldn't have to put up with this. I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics." Then Mater got confused and asked, "You hurt your what?" Mater probably was referring to Lightning's crotch. Mater thought Lightning hurt his crotch. Because when Mater usually says "what" at the end or middle of asking a question, he usually is referring to poop, pee or private parts. So he got confused. *When Minny and Van leave Radiator Springs, Lightning tells them that he is in "Hillbilly Hell." *Relating the story of Doc Hudson's past, Lightning states that he won three Piston Cups. Startled at what he misheard, Mater exclaims, "He did what in his cup?!" He is thinking that Lightning said he pissed in his cup. *Minny: Oh, for the love of Chrysler (parody of Jesus as a car), can we please ask someone for directions? *Lightning's racing sponsor is Rust-eze Medicated Bumper Ointment: New Rear-End Formula, a treatment for one's backside. *At the traffic court in the courthouse (when McQueen was accused), after Lightning McQueen asked if Mater knew Sally, Mater said "Yeah, she's the town attorney... and my fiancée." (to make McQueen get jealous or just to tease him) Then McQueen was like "What?!" (he thought Mater was serious and Mater was trying to get a reaction out of him for play) with a shocked face and Mater giggled and lightly tapped him and said, "Nah, I'm just kiddin'. She just likes me for my body." (he then leaned to the side and moved his bottom eyelid up as if he was getting horny/aroused about the remark). Maybe he just thought that she only likes him for his body so she can have sex with him while McQueen is the third wheel. But it was only a joke. *When Lightning explains to Mater late one night that Sally is going to let him stay at the motel, Mater replies, "Ohhh, gettin' cozy at the cozy cone, is we?" He is probably referring to McQueen and Sally having sex at the motel. But it was probably a joke. And Mater is too innocent to know what sex is. *The bumper sticker that Lizzie puts on Van reads "Nice Butte." *When Lightning McQueen drives in on Doc Hudson fixing Sheriff, Lightning stares and then soon looks away in embarressment, and Sheriff says "Get a good peek, city boy?" He showed him his butt and genital. *Ramone showed the visitors Minny and Van a pinstripping tattoo on his butt and genital. *The sign to Top Down Truckstop says "All Convertible Waitresses." *There is a scene where Mia and Tia literally flash Lightning with their headlights. This would be the automobile equivalent of groupies pulling up their shirts to flash celebrities. *One of the sponsors in the Piston Cup is called "Leak Less," a trademark of drip pans that are used to prevent oil leaks. *Rusty car: That race was a pisser! *Fillmore has a few drinks in the movie and could be drunk or is on drugs because he's a hippie. But not all hippies drink. *When we are first introduced to Filmore and Sarge, Filmore looks at the slow blinking yellow light in a zombie like state and tells Sarge, "You know, every third blink is a little bit slower." Then Sarge looked at him and asked, "The 60s weren't good to you were they?" Meaning Filmore had a drinking problem in the 1960s. *Before McQueen had his nightmare in the Cozy Cone that morning, Sarge got up around 7 AM and saluted to the American Flag then Filmore put some music on next store that Sarge didn't like and Sarge asked Filmore, "Will you turn that disrespectful junk off?" And Filmore said peacefully, "It's Hendrix, man. Enjoy the classics." *When Lightning tells Rusty and Dusty Rust-eze that he doesn't need headlights because the track is always lit, one of them replies "So is my brother, but he still needs headlights!," meaning he's a drunk driver. When Lightning leaves, Rusty and Dusty both yell "Don't drive like my brother!," which is another reference to drunk driving. *One of the racers, Rusty Cornfuel's, sponsor is Tow Cap: Hitch Protection. The logo shows a piece of rubber on a hitch, a reference to condoms. And a male car's hitch is a reference to a man's penis. *Quote :Lizzie: Hey, Red. Can you move over? I want to get a look at that sexy hot rod! ''Ratatouille'' (2007) *On Linguini's first day on the job, Chef Skinner greets him in a sly manner by saying, "Welcome to Hell." *While looking for a place to safely conceal Remy under his clothes, Linguini considers keeping Remy in his pants, just below the waistline, causing Remy to give Linguini a horrified, pleading look. *Colette tells Linguini that Lalo got fired from the circus for "messing around with the ringmaster's daughter." *Skinner gets Linguini drunk on wine. *The first time Linguini attempts to reveal Remy, Colette believes he is crazy and pulls out a mace canister. *When Linguini never gets it clear, Colette tries to threaten him by saying "or I will kill you." *When Linguini is about to tell Colette he refers to Remy as his "......tiny...... Little........." And Colette replies with "Little?" and glances downwards. ''WALL•E'' (2008) *While WALL•E is compressing trash, he finds a bra and puts it on his audio-visual sensors. *During the Repair Ward scene while EVE is being cleaned, WALL•E looks through the glass window and thinks the CARSTICS are trying to torture her. *During the scene where AUTO tips the Axiom over, Mary sees a group of crying babies sliding towards her, she then says "John! Get ready to have some kids!" *When WALL•E and EVE are kissing and holding hands, M-O shows up with the rejected bots then ushers them away to give WALL•E and EVE some privacy ''Up'' (2009) *Just before Carl and Russell went into the Spirit of Adventure, Carl says, under his breath, "Jiminy Cricket," an allusion of Jesus Christ's name and a character from Pinocchio. *When Russell goes into the bushes to go do his business, he asks Carl "Mr. Fredricksen, am I supposed to dig the hole before, or after?" To which Carl responds "None of my concern." *One of the scores in the film's soundtrack is called "Giving Muntz the Bird," a reference to "flipping the bird," a common euphemism of the very offensive insult of giving someone the middle finger. ''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *Quote: :Mr. Potato Head: It was cold and dark. Nothing but sand and a couple of Lincoln Logs. :Hamm: Uh. I don't think those were Lincoln Logs. :Meaning there was poop in the sandbox. *After Slinky told Woody to have fun at college, Hamm slyly says, "But not too much fun!." He is telling Woody not to flirt with any college girls. *When Barbie, dressed in Ken's astronaut suit, gets Buzz's instruction manual from the Bookworm, he notices Barbie's high heels and sighs disgustedly. (Hinting he believed that Ken had begun cross-dressing.) * When Buzz sneaks into the snack machine, he finds the Sunnyside Toys playing poker with a See 'n Say, batteries, checkers, and Monopoly money and Stretch wins. *In one scene, Mr. Potato Head's cucumber body, hat, and shoes appear to make a phallic shape. A phallic shape is a penis-shaped object. *When the gang walks through the bathroom, Mr. Potato Head slips and falls. Lotso tells him to watch out for "puddles," showing that most of the kids at the daycare aren't potty-trained. *When Bonnie is pretending to serve the toys coffee, she claims not to drink too much, or you'll have to "be right back," and runs off, meaning she had to use the bathroom. *In the end credits, when Bonnie's toys get a letter from Sunnyside Daycare, the end of the letter reads, "Hugs and kisses to everyone." Buzz thought that Barbie wrote it. But it was Ken who actually wrote it. When they found out, Woody, Jessie and Buzz look at each other disgustedly. They think that Ken is gay. *In the scene where Mr. Potato Head was a tortilla, a pigeon pecked him in the groin. ''Cars 2'' (2011) *Quote: :Grem: Hey, Professor Z! This is one of those British spies we told you about. :Acer: Yeah! This one we caught sticking his bumper where it didn't belong. *After Lightning McQueen insults Francesco Bernoulli by calling him "fragile," Francesco begins swearing in Italian, before being muted to avoid offense to Italian viewers then backs up and rubs his back tires on the floor meaning that he may have been flipping Lightning off. *At the beginning of the film, Mater was playfully sneaking around in the Wheel Well Motel, and he wanted to try some wine mixed with oil to see if the taste was good for McQueen to drink, and he was just curious. But after he tried it, he noticed that the taste was too strong and bad, and he still had it in his mouth, not wanting to swallow it. He looked everywhere for a place to spit it out, but he could only spit it back in the glass that he drank it from. That's equivalent of a young child trying to drink wine. *At the Tokyo party, when Mater introduces McQueen to Francesco, Francesco said that ladies respect Francesco for his open wheels and open undercarriage because he has nothing to hide. That might mean that he's mostly nude with his opened undercarriage (meaning male genitals and lower part of the car body) and open wheels and he's not embarresed about it. Being opened wheeled is also an equivalent to a guy in a tank top. *When Mater was in the bathroom in Tokyo, he sat on a Japanese Bidet (genital cleaner) and he cluelessly pressed the wash button. Then the gadget fired cold spray water 70 miles an hour up his undercarriage (genital/penis area located in the back of his hind wheels) and obviously, it made him scream in pain and fright. *After Mater leaves the bathroom, gas comes out of his tailpipe and he says, "Dad-gum pistachio ice cream!" *When Mater is disguised and going to the private meeting for the Lemons in Porto Corsa, you see cars gambling and playing with fuzzy dice. *When a few cars were gambling dice, Mary Esgocar comes and says "Air freshener," which might mean she is talking about male car B.O. *In Tokyo, when McQueen was finishing up the last lap in the race and Mater was trying to find Holley to go on his first date, Mater saw a Japanese flower store, yet his headset was still on but he couldn't hear McQueen over it. Mater asked Holley, "Hey new lady friend, you like flowers?" McQueen then asked "What?," meaning that McQueen heard Mater say over the headset, "You like flowers?" McQueen thought that Mater was talking to him and he was confused. But Mater was talking to Holley. That seemed like a gay moment for McQueen and Mater. But we know that they aren't gay with each other. They both have girfriends. *On Siddeley, Mater said, "Boy, I've gotta go to a doctor. I keep getting these sharp pains in my undercarriage." *When Mater accidentally enters to the girls' bathroom, a woman's scream is heard and Mater says "Sorry, ladies." *Also on Siddeley, Mater was wooing Holley by coming up in front of her and saying, "You're pretty (purty in Southern). And so nice." He was probably wooing her so he can love on her and court her. * When Acer falls onto the chopsticks on the sign, it looks like the cartoon person is a cannibal, meaning he eats his own kind. *When Holley said to Mater they should find somewhere more private, Mater was beginning to think that she meant for them to have sex. And Mater was about to slowly come up to kiss her. But both Mater and Holley were innocent like kids and didn't know what sex was. *When "Mater was leaking oil at the Tokyo party" (really, it was Miles who did it on purpose to blame Mater), that might mean that he was urinating out oil. * When Acer falls into a Lavatory Service truck's tank at the airport, the tank says "Lavatory Services," showing that he fell in other cars' wastes the truck was then shown to have a disgusted and slightly annoyed expression. *When Luigi reads Mater's sad farewell letter to McQueen, it said: "P.P.S. PP <<< That's funny right there." "Pee Pee" is a toddler's way of saying "pee" and a boy toddler's way of saying his wiener or penis, it can go both ways. Maybe Mater was talking about both. Also on the farewell note, before the PP part, it said: "Please tell the hotel I didn't mean to order that movie. I thought it was just a preview and I didn't realize I was paying for it." That might mean that he might of ordered an R rated movie. So he's like a kid who didn't realize he was paying for an R rated film. *WGP racer Rip Clutchgoneski's fictional country is called Republic of New Rearendia. Rear end is in the word "rearendia" as in buttocks. *When Francesco tells McQueen that his mother is up in the crowd, he then says to her, "McQueen is very sad! I will beat his cry-baby bottom today!" *Mater warns both Grem and Acer about the lavatory with the line "And when she starts gigglin', prepare to be squirted!" This could be referring to female ejaculation. *At the end of the film during the London chase, after Holley made Grem and Acer fly into the famous London Pub, Grem and Acer accidentally slid in and knocked over the other tougher cars beer glasses and the beer landed on their face. Drunk and enraged, the tougher cars soon beat Grem and Acer up for knocking over their beer. ''Brave'' (2012) * During the film, Lord Dingwall says "Feast your eyes!," and then he moons Lord MacGuffin and Lord Macintosh. *At the end of the film, both Queen Elinor and the Triplets become naked upon turning back into humans from bears (Elinor's nude body is covered up by the tapestry, and you can only see the triplets' bottoms). When Fergus realizes his wife is naked, he tells the other lords to look away and respect her privacy. *When Queen Elinor first becomes a bear, she rushes around, trying to cover her private areas, but then Merida reminds her that since she's a bear, she's covered in fur. *Princess Merida can occasionally be seen wearing a long, white shift underneath many of her dresses several times in the film. This is most noticeable when she is riding off to the Witch's hut, with huge portions of her dress coming apart in the process, revealing the shift underneath. She was also shown wearing the shift when Queen Elinor makes her put on a corset. Also, one character model also shows Merida wearing only the shift. *One scene in the film has King Fergus and the three Lords seen without their kilts. Their bare butts are briefly shown. *When the Triplets pursue Maudie while still as bear cubs, one of them actually jumps into Maudie's cleavage. One of the brothers looks away, but the other grins. *One scene has King Fergus slap Queen Elinor in the rear. ''Monsters University'' (2013) *When Sulley woke up startled after Mike was about to kiss his hand in his sleep, he looks at Mike weird and says, "Were you kissing my hand?" He thinks Mike is gay. *When the Oozma Kappa members are competing in the first challenge of the Scare Games, Don Carlton touches a toxic urchin that makes him scream and babble. Scott "Squishy" Squibbles tries to cover his ear, trying not to listen to what Don says, inferring that what Don was babbling was a combination of bad words. *Also in the Toxicity challenge, Terry's head was transformed into a butt-shaped head after one of the sting urchins lands on his head. *The climax of the film is set at a human forest campsite, referencing various horror slasher films such as Friday the 13th. In other words, a campsite populated by humans is often compared to being the monster equivalent of an amusement park haunted house. *The way Randall turns evil, by having him accidentally changing to a white-with-red hearts pattern as a result of him falling onto a carpet because of Sulley's roar and subsequently being laughed at by the other members including the other RORs, gives him the appearance of him accidentally showing what appears to be his equivalent of underwear (since that pattern is normally associated with cartoon boxer shorts) to the public. *In the scene where Randy makes cupcakes, the letters on it said "Be my dal", then he fixes it and states that it would've been embarrassing. "Dal" is short for "dally", which means to flirt playfully or sexual overtures. In Shorts ''Knick Knack *When the short was first released, the breasts of Sunny Miami and Sunny Atlantis were big. But this was changed later when the short aired in theaters with ''Finding Nemo. ''For the Birds *The ending "The end" title appears inside in a black and white version of a bird poop. Jack-Jack Attack *Syndrome visits the Parr house, and Kari McKeen answers the door. She asks why he has an "S" on his chest, and he replies "It stands for 'Sitter'. Originally, I was going to have initials for 'babysitter', but then I would have been going around with a big "BS" on my chest. (as in bulls***) And you know why I couldn't go with that." Mr. Incredible and Pals *In the commentary, Lucius complains that he is a white in the cartoon, Bob tells him that he's "tan-ish." Yet, this is the first time where racism is dealt with in a Pixar movie or short. *In the commentary, near the end of the short when Lucius blames Bob for how bad the cartoon is, Lucius describes the animation as 'crappy'. This is the first time such mild language was used in a Pixar short or movie. Mater and the Ghostlight *After hearing a very scary ghost story by the town's Sheriff, Mater starts shaking uncontrollably all over his body, and after he puts his front down and cowers and shivers on the floor, his hind raises up and it looks like he's air humping (but in a circular motion) like a little kid in fright. Day & Night *While Day is waking up, he starts running, and a waterfall is seen. This would be the equivalent of Day peeing in the toilet. Hawaiian Vacation *After Mr. Potato Head says that he will spend his vacation with his wife, behind his wife's back, he takes out his arm and eye to play poker with the other toys. *Buzz says (in Spanish) that he and the other toys removed all the poop from the old kitty litter. Cars Toons In almost every short, Mater is seen flirting with Mia and Tia, who adore him instead of McQueen. (But it's only in Mater's imagination that the twins adore Mater) After all, Mater's Tall Tales mean, Mater's Vast Imagination. A Tall Tale is not a lie or a fib, it's a child's way of expressing their great imaginations, and that's what Mater is doing, through storytelling. Mater isn't a liar. He's a storyteller. He loves to tell stories and there is no harm to telling stories. Rescue Squad Mater *Mater is seen leaving the scene following the female GTO nurse that said to him (when him and McQueen were arguing) "Hello, Doctor." And possibly, he was following her to have a kiss from her. Unidentified Flying Mater *When Mater and Mator fly past Sarge (who is sleeping) and Fillmore (who is watching the stop lights), and after Mater honks his horn and says, "Hey, Fillmore!" to get his attention, Fillmore then pushes his can of oil away, meaning that he thinks he's drunk. Tokyo Mater *Kabuto, the short's villain, is said to strip whatever car he defeats in any race against him of all their modifications, therefore making him/her "stock." At the end of the short, Mater beats Kabuto in his own race, and as a result it's Kabuto that's the one that ends up losing all of his modifications and becomes stock. This would essentially be considered to be the automobile equivalent of nudity. *Mater: Hello, ladies! He flirts with a couple of females while arriving in Japan. Heavy Metal Mater * Mater: Don't forget to tip the waitresses! Mater Private Eye *Quote: :Mater: What are you doing here, Tia? :Tia: I missed you! :Mater: Like you missed your last smog check. :Tia: You don't have to play poker with me! :Mater: Well, you always were the wild card. *When Mater asked Carmen for Mia, she says she doesn't remember. Then Mater shows her a whitewall wheel, pretending to convince her. Carmen says she may remember, till finally Mater shows her another three wheels, convincing Carmen. This is a clear example of bribery. *Quote: :Clyde: (asking Carmen for Mater) Hey. Is this guy bugging you? :Carmen: Not yet, but a girl can hope. (Carmen looking hinted to Mater) *Quote: :Mater: It was a fine mess you got me into, Tia. :Tia: I'm not bad, Mater. I just drive that way. Come on. Let's pick out where we left off. Time Travel Mater *When Stanley and Lizzie get married, they go to a hotel named Comfy Caverns for their honeymoon and car horns can be heard honking, which means they might be having sex. *Quote: :Stanley: *notices Lizzie* Aren't you the cat's pajamas! :Lizzie: Oh, I bet you say that to all the girls. *Lizzie: *talking to statue of Stanley in front of McQueen and Mater* I miss you, Stanley. You sure knew how to ''treat a girl. ''Hiccups *When Sheriff gets the hiccups after McQueen got them, Mater tries to cure them by kissing him, just like Sally did to cure McQueen's hiccups. Sheriff drives away, telling Mater to stay away, possibly not wanting to be gay. In Video Games Cars Race-O-Rama *Sometimes, when you crash Flo, she yells: "I'm a show car, not a donkey!" *Sometimes, when you pass a female car, she will say: "So, you gotta girlfriend yet?" *Mater says in the Rustbucket stadium, "Yep, girls like me just for my body." *Mater also says, "It's hard bein' this purty." to himself. *Sometimes, when Doc Hudson Student Pitty crashes, he says "Damn." Cars 2: The Video Game *When you play as Mater, sometimes when you have him jump high in the air, he says, "Ah! I think I hurt my whatsit!," which means he hurts his crotch or wiener. *Also, Mater occasionally says, "That feels a little funny on my undercarriage!" Specials Toy Story of Terror'' *To prevent getting captured by Mr. Jones near the end, Jessie kicks Mr. Jones from his underneath, and he falls in pain. This is like when a woman kicks a man in his testicles. Category:Trivia Category:Culture